Ayuda:Books/for experts
This page gives experienced users details on the advanced functions of the Book tool. Among other things, it explains how the layout of books can be improved and how books are stored on Wikipedia. __TOC__ Saving books ;Format of stored book pages: When you save a book, it is stored in the format shown below. You can also manually create a book from scratch by using the same format. To create a book from scratch, start a new page such as User:Myusername/Books/Mybookname. ;Allowed syntax Only the following syntax is allowed: ;Location of books Books can either be saved in the user's namespace User:Name/Books/Bookname or as a community book at Book:Bookname. To be recognized as a book, it must belong to the category Category:Wikipedia books (automatically added by ). Loading books To load a book, simply click on the 'Open in Book Creator' link in the banner at the top of each book. If the banner isn't present, then add at the top of the page. Improving the book layout Some wiki-markup can lead to problems in the generation of PDF documents as part of the book feature. This mainly applies to templates, which will be displayed differently in the electronic or print version compared to how they look in the online version of an article. This can be fixed by either substituting the current template or removing the template from the content that cause problems in the PDF. As a rule of thumb, all content (especially templates) that is not useful for an offline version of the document, should be excluded from the print version. Identifying problems The most efficient way to identify problems is to go on the individual articles of your book and view the article as a PDF (click "Download as PDF" in the "print/export" box on the left hand side of your screen, towards the bottom). Preview the page, and if something doesn't look right, chances are there's a problem. While the printed books and OpenDocument version will differ from the PDF version, they share a lot of similarities. If something looks weird in the PDF version, chances are it will also look weird in the printed book or OpenDocument version. Usually there are three kinds of problems: * A template that is not content-related (such as a navigational box) is displayed. See below on how to fix this. * Something looks weird, such as looking like 234+23-21 in the PDF, or having superfluous whitespace. This is usually due to a template being coded in a non-standard way, or to a problem with the rendering software. You can try to fix this yourself if you know your way around templates. If you don't know how to fix it or are simply intimidated by templates, leave a message on the talk page of the template, and place a notice at and someone will look into it. * Content and style problems, such as spelling, grammar, different varieties of English, poorly worded sentences, ... Fixing problems There are four ways to resolve issues caused by templates: *'Exclude templates:' A template can be excluded from content by adding it to the Category:Exclude in print or by listing it on MediaWiki:PDF Template Blacklist. :Note: Many templates use other templates to function. Therefore groups/types of templates can be excluded by adding the commonly used template to this category. *'Exclude certain specific content:' By using Template:Hide in print, certain specific content, such as a few words or an image, can be excluded from printing. This content will be printed.}} *'Include certain specific content only in print versions:' The Template:Only in print can be used to insert content that shall only be visible in offline versions. This content will be printed.}} Content problems such as poorly worded sentences, or style problems such as variations in the citation style used, can be fixed only by editing the article. Using a main and supporting articles book content style One easily definable style of book, in terms of the content it contains, is to include the main article and all supporting articles that are referenced as major expansions of selected sections. Supporting article links typically are included at the top of a section using templates such as , and . Books using this content style offer a comprehensive coverage of the main article, usually within a reasonable number of pages. Examples of this book style include Book:Cat and Book:Dog. Template:Book can be used to create a basic main article and supporting articles book. The template also creates links to start subpages for a table of contents plus a books category based on the main article. Multi-wiki Books Using the extension it is currently impossible to create a collection of content from multiple different wikis. However, you can easily create books containing articles from multiple wikis using the bookmarklet offered on this page. See also * for a step by step guide to creating a wiki book * The * - for reporting and tracking of bugs Category:Wikipedia book tool